Who Wants to be a Head Student?
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: It's just another year at Hogwarts for Lily Evans, but Professor Dumbledore has a few tricks up his sleeve. All sixth year students are required to participate in seven tasks throughout the term and the last two standing gain the title of Head Boy and Head Girl for next year. Lily's year just got a lot more competitive.
1. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts We Go

Hello all! I have decided to start a multi/chapter story on Marauders era James/Lily and gang! I have a lot of ideas for the fic, but the main premise that will be outlaid in the next chapter is that all sixth years are required to participate in challenges to see who will be Head Boy and Head Girl next year. Laughs, drama and tomfoolery to come! Please read/review!

DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR

Chapter 1: To Hogwarts We Go

I've always hated trips on the Hogwarts Express.

Ever since first year, something has gone horribly wrong with my journey to my favorite place on Earth. Well, excluding Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour during Double Scoop Fridays. But that shit is hard to top.

My first year on the train is when I discovered my sensitive stomach during long travel periods and spent most of the trip in the loo barfing up the first chocolate frog I'd ever eaten. Second year was when I was rejected by Ricky Thompson. I had asked how his summer holiday was and he called me a Mudblood. Oh why do I go for the bad boys? Third year I'm sure was rotten, although I don't remember why. My fourth year was when I tried having sex with my then boyfriend Sam Pickett and the keyword in that sentence is "tried." A compartment bench plus a moving train plus an unlocked door? Epic failure.

Last year was probably the worst of them all. I had just sat down in my compartment with Marlene and Dorcas when a group first years barged in. They swore all of the other compartments were full and us, being gracious fifth years, allowed them to sit with us. As it turns out, those horrid boys had just purchased x-ray glasses from Zonkos and were eyeing us all up. That's probably not the last time I'm going to curse out a group of underclassman and I'm not even sorry about it.

So now, sitting alone in a cold compartment in the back of the train reminiscing on all of my very blissful Hogwarts Express memories, I am determined to enjoy my second to last journey.

I stand up and straighten my jumper that I put on over my uniform. As per tradition, I always change out of my muggle clothes right when the trains departs because of the absolutely ridiculous queue that forms once we reach the outskirts of Hogsmeade Station. Grabbing my wand, I rush to find my best friend, Marlene McKinnon. She wrote me right before September 1st to explain how she had already planned to rendezvous with Zachary Ulric on the train and to not look for her until we reached the castle. However, if everything I've heard about Zachary is true, I know that whatever they plan to do will not last the entire trip.

I finally spot her curly brown hair and rip open the compartment door.

"Marlene! Oh, thank Merlin I've found you! Dorcas needs you right this instant." I see her scorching further and further away from Zachary once she catches the wink I send her way.

"Right, of course!" She stands and turns to her fling of the week. "So, sorry to run. I'll catch up with you after the feast, yeah?" And then we are out of the compartment and on our way to save Dorcas Meadows from her cousin Twyla.

"How on Earth did you know that my hook up was going poorly? Are you a Legilimens? I mean it would make sense why you're so smart if you just copy everyone else off in the class. You truly are a clever witch, Lily. People really don't give you enough credit."

"Oh, hush! I just have listened to Sandra bitch and moan enough about him to know he uh—" I pause to think of the correct term, "works fast."

We burst out laughing and stumble upon Dorcas' compartment.

The thing about Dorcas is that where there's Dorcas, there's usually Twlya. Their mums' are twin sisters and that's why Dorcas and Twyla are mistaken for sisters so often. Their looks, however, are the extent to their similarities. While Dorcas is Marlene and I's fellow Gryffindor roommate and best friend, Twyla is an uptight Ravenclaw with a diadem so far up her arse you can see the glimmer of the sapphires when she opens her mouth to speak.

Dorcas beats us to it before we have the chance to open the door. "Marlene! Lily! Please, please" her chocolate eyes plead, "come join us."

In the compartment is Dorcas, Twyla, Benjy Fenwick, Marco Waters and Georgina Culligan. Benjy and Marco are playing exploding snap while Twyla and Georgina are flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly together.

Twyla looks up at us cooly. "Oh, hello." Her and Georgina share a look before eyeing up Marlene and I. Probably trying to see if either of us has gained any weight over the holiday or have a blemish on our faces.

We greet everyone before Dorcas ushers us out of the compartment to "get some air."

"Get me out of there!" She hisses as we move closer and closer to the front of the train. "Lily where were you? You said you'd sit with me." She blew her honey blonde bangs out of her face and looked ready to cry.

"I was going to, Dorcas, but then I just got caught up in my thoughts after the Prefects' meeting and sat alone for a while. Sorry, Dora, but it looked under control in there, yeah?"

She was going to murder me. This petite blonde with fairy princess eyes is going to claw my eyes out. Dorcas may be the sweetest person I know, but bitch can bite.

"Under control? Are you kidding? Twyla not only would not stop comparing our skirt sizes and whose teeth are more white, but she also asked Benjy and Marco who they'd rather do!"

"Do? Like, fuck?"

Oh Marlene, your way with words enchants me.

Steam practically shot out from Dorcas' ears. "Marlene do you have to be so crude all the time?"

Marlene looked at her feet for a moment almost looking ashamed, but then glanced up. "Well, what the verdict? Which lucky lady gets the immense please to be with Benjy and Marco?"

I separated Dorcas and Marlene before a brawl began in the hallway.

"Enough! Dora, you know she is just trying to rile you up. And Marlene, don't take out the fact that you didn't get a good shag in before we reach Hogwarts on her."

It was truly perfect timing when the four Marauders peeked out of the compartment next to us. I paused my rant to turn and look at the boys all piled on top of one anther to get a look at the cat fight in the corridor.

Sirius Black raised a brow to Marlene. "McKinnon, if you need a good shag you know where to find me."

"Stuff in Black," she spit at him.

He pushed James Potter aside and moved toward her. "With pleasure."

I gagged in disgust and pushed us down the corridor. "You're a pig!"

The last thing I saw before Dorcas pulled me into the compartment was James slapping Sirius upside the head.

As Hogwarts journeys go, this one wasn't even really all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Challenge

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Welcome to chapter 2! Please enjoy learning the parameters of this challenge and learning a bit more about Lily's personality. R/R please! I love feedback!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Chapter 2: An Unexpected Challenge /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Professor Dumbledores definitely lost some weight. And trimmed his long silver beard since last term. Good for him. I'm sure he was quite a fit looking bloke in his day. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I hope you all enjoyed the long summer and relaxed to prepare for the challenging year ahead of us. A few announcements for the start of term." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Here we go. I take a look at Marlene who is filing her long nails. She rolls her eyes back to me and sighs. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"She's just as excited to hear the headmaster ban us from the Forbidden Forest (no shit) and to stop leaving clothes out of their hampers trying to free the house elves. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Professor Flitwick has taken leave to join Dorian Walleman in his study of the effects of Charms on different magical creatures. Professor Loras Quimby will be taking over Professor Flirwick's post of Charms in his absence. Please welcome Professor Quimby with a wholesome, Hogwarts applause." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"What?!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I turn and stare manically at Dorcas who is shaking her head back and forth and has the pitiful look on her pretty face. Flitwick can't be gone this year! It's too close to NEWTs for him to leave! I'm his favorite student! I'm his embest/em student! /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I crane my neck to get a look at his replacement. It's a tall, thin man who looks to be in his forties. He has salt and pepper hair and is wearing crisp blue velvet robes. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Dammit. He looks mean. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Secondly, I'd like to announce that seventh years Yasmine Blake of Ravenclaw and Shane Fairbanks of Slytherin have been appointed Head Girl and Head Boy for this term." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I turn around and scan the Slytherin table for Shane. His icy blue eyes land on mine and I shoot him a seductive wink. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He smirks and gives me a nod./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"We started going out at the end of last year and have been writing all summer long. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"My owl wants me dead. I can just see it in her eyes every time I go near her. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He was my potions partner and we just kind of clicked. Shane was driven and intelligent and not at all hard to look at. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"We decided to keep it a secret until the start of this year and had quite a hot and heavy reunion after the Prefects meeting before he ran off and left me alone in the back of the train. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""In the past, I have collected recommendations from faculty and staff to decide on the two seventh year Heads. This year, however, is different. There will be a competition between all sixth year students to decide which two will be Heads together next term. All sixth years are required to participate, although, after each of the challenges the pool will be diminished significantly. There will be 7 challenges by the end of the year and the last two standing will gain the title of Heads. Sixth years, more information is to come via your Heads of House and the first challenge begins tonight. Good luck to you all and let us raise a goblet to another exciting term."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""What did that old fucker say?" Marlene asked just a bit too loud. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"The people around us shot her a dirty look before raising their goblets. Dumbledore loyalty runs deep with us Gryffindors. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I take a deep breath and close my eyes counting to ten. "I think he said this year just got much, much harder." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Being a prefect since last year, I know my place at Hogwarts. I am timely, passionate and fair and I know for a fact that I was in the running for Head Girl. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I mean, who else were they supposed to pick? Please./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Now with Flitwick gone and a bloody tournament to gain the Head Girl title, I'm afraid I'm about to go into full panic mode. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"(My panic mode consists of many cups of tea and turning into a competitive lunatic.) /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"She is not cute./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I'm not going to be Head Girl!" Marlene shouted as we made our way through the portrait. "I am the last person this school want in charge of the House Points system. If they want me to compete then they're crazy."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I don't know. It could be fun and a little different. I'm not a prefect and I was so upset when I realized that meant I could never be head. My mum was Head Girl."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""And my mum was a groupie for some band called "The Blazing Merpeople" when she was our age. And look at us now, Dora. We are in the exact same spot." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Dorcas rolled her eyes and continued up to the girls' dormitory. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Lily, what do you think? I know you've wanted this title since you found out it even existed." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I'm really happy everyone gets a chance, really—"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""No, you're not," Marlene replies dryly. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Damn her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Okay, fine! Of course I'm upset! I should be Head Girl! I've earned it!" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Lils, I dont even know what you're worried about. I'm sure you'll do just fine throughout the challenges."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Of course I'll succeed, marls. The pool just got much bigger than I had once thought it would be. Anyways it's not like prefects won't be given a hgher status during the year. I mean, it'd be completely unfair to undermine our hard work."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Do you actually think you'll get a hall pass for being a prefect? Dumbledore sounded pretty sincere in his promise that this was an opportunity for emeveryone/em."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Everyone, yes. But also especially the prefects." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Marlene rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Don't go all drama queen on me today. I really can't handle it right now." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Evans? A drama queen? Nooooo." Potter strolled up to our spot on the armchairs and leaned his hip on my seat. "How is Miss Perfect taking the news? Scared?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""The only fear I have is that you will somehow trick and scheme your way into becoming Head Boy. And with luck like that, I will have lost the competition and you boss me around all day to compliment your hair and clean your muddied Quidditch robes."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Potter smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Have you been reading my dream journal, Evans? That is word for word, really." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I groan and shrug him off. "Good luck Potter," I say as I leave for the Heads of Houses meeting, "You're going to need it." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I walk back into the Great Hall where all of the Heads of Houses are situated at the front. Professor Slughorn for Slytherin, Professor Quimby is substituting for Ravenclaw, Professor Oakley for Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I sit down at the Gryffindor table and chat with Marlene until Dorcas arrives. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Thanks for waiting for me," she mumbles sarcastically. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I rub her back and apologize explaining the Potter conversation. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Speak of the devil. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"The Marauders stroll in and right after Remus scuffled over the threshold of the room, the doors slam shut violently. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Sixth year students!" McGonagall yells. "You are the first half of your year to arrive in the Great Hall and the only students in this room who have the pleasure of moving forward to the next challenge to become next year's Head Boy and Head Girl."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Well, let the reindeer games begin. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p 


End file.
